Detachable gooseneck trailers normally comprise a main trailer portion having a detachable gooseneck hitch apparatus at the forward end thereof. Detachable gooseneck trailers may either be of the kingpin-fifth wheel type or the pintle eye-pintle hook type.
In the pintle eye-pintle hook type of detachable gooseneck trailers, a pintle eye is provided on the forward end of the detachable gooseneck structure for connection with a pintle hook provided on the rear of the truck. When the gooseneck structure is disconnected from the trailer, the gooseneck structure is free to pivot about the pintle eye-pintle hook connection. A special device is therefore required to raise, lower and position the gooseneck during the connect and disconnect sequence.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a device for raising, lowering and positioning a pintle eye style detachable gooseneck trailer.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described which permits control of the pintle eye detachable gooseneck by means of end fittings permanently affixed to the truck.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which may be easily attached and disconnected from a gooseneck trailer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which permits control of the pintle eye detachable gooseneck by means of a hydraulic cylinder and an attachment arm assembly on the neck.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.